Valeria Richards (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Major John Richards (paternal great-grandfather); Ted Richards (paternal great-uncle; deceased); Nathaniel Richards (paternal grandfather); Evelyn Richards (paternal grandmother, deceased); Franklin Storm (maternal grandfather, deceased); Mary Storm (maternal grandmother, deceased); Marygay Jewel Dinkins (maternal great-aunt); Bones (maternal 1st cousin once rempved); Tara Richards (paternal aunt); unnamed paternal uncle; Kristoff Vernard (alleged patenral uncle); Jonathan Storm (maternal uncle); Susan Storm (mother); Reed Richards (father); Franklin Richards (brother); Victor von Doom (godfather); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 3'4" | Weight = 40 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Baxter Building, New York City, New York | Creators = Rafael Marin; Tom Grummett | First = Fantastic Four Vol 3 #50 | HistoryText = Valeria Richards, the second child of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, had a difficult and circuitous entry into the world. Conceived in the Negative Zone, when the unborn infant approached term she began to emit bursts of deadly radiation that threatened both mother and child. Despite bringing in fellow scientists and radiation experts Bruce Banner, Michael Morbius, Walter Langkowski, and Otto Octavius, Reed Richards was unable to save his daughter, who appeared to be stillborn. Appearances can be deceiving. Franklin Richards, the couple's first child, felt a deep loss over the sister he would have had. Unconsciously guided by Omniversal Guardian Roma, he secretly used his vast psionic powers to transport her to an alternate reality. After Franklin's cosmic powers were depleted during a battle to save all reality, Valeria reverted to an unborn child within Sue's womb. Sue soon came to term, but her life was again threatened by bursts of radiation from the child within her. With Mr. Fantastic captured by the Hidden Ones, the Human Torch desperately sought the aid of Dr. Doom; Doom successfully used a combination of science and sorcery to safely deliver the infant, and in return was allowed to name her. He chose Valeria, after his childhood love, but even at this juncture, love was far from Doom's mind. Holding the newborn in his arms, he took the opportunity to weave an enchantment, turning Valeria into his familiar, enabling him to see through her eyes and use her as a focus for spell casting. A few months later, after he sacrificed Valeria's namesake in return for greater magical abilities, Doom launched an assault. As Franklin was literally sent to Hell, Valeria spoke her first word: "Doom". The villain taunted his foes through the young girl's mouth, and when the Fantastic Four flew to Latveria to confront him, he easily overcame them, teleporting Valeria into his arms. With the assistance of Doctor Strange, Reed eventually managed to turn the tables and recover his children, leaving Doom trapped in Hell and his link to Valeria hopefully broken. Life returned to normal...as normal as it can be for a child whose parents are superhuman adventurers and whose Inhuman babysitters live on the Moon. Whether anything of the teenage Marvel Girl remains within the infant Valeria, or whether Doom might still hold some sway over her, only time will tell. Due to the numerous super villains attacks on the Baxter Building, Child Welfare questioned the safety of Franklin and Val. After much reluctance, Reed and Sue decided to give up their children to Welfare. However, an initial condition was that a "dummy" safe-house was to be set up, and a press release to be announced that the children had already been moved. The decision to actually move Franklin and Valeria was rescinded after the safehouse that they were to be placed in was reduced to a crater (along with everything within a half-mile radius). It is uncertain exactly which of the FF's enemies carried out the attack, or why (there is speculation that Reed carried out the attack himself to allow him and Sue to keep the kids), but it was enough to convince Child Welfare. Dark Reign During the Dark Reign: Fantastic Four miniseries; Franklin finds himself along with his sister under siege by Norman Osborn, Venom and a high number of H.A.M.M.E.R. agents. The siblings were on their own due to their father's experiment which left him unreachable and the other members of the Fantastic Four stranded in alternate realities. Valeria manages to separate Osborn from the rest of the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents by using a bureaucratic technicality and by having them underestimate her. Osborn is led into a room where he faces Franklin who is wearing a Spider-Man mask and calls him a villain. In the next scene the two are seen being chased by Osborn down a hall who is getting ready to shoot them. The Fantastic Four have resurfaced by this point with an angry Invisible Woman telling Osborn "Step away from the children". Angry, he snaps that she should try to make him. Sue obliges by smashing him against a walling by using one of her invisible force fields. Osborn retaliates by summoning his H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and Venom. None however manage to pass through Sue's invisible force field barrier. Mr. Fantastic informs Osborn to leave the Baxter Building and not to come back, dismissing him. Infuriated, he attempts to shoot Reed, only to be shot by Franklin in turn. Although all are shocked, none understand how Franklin managed to shoot Norman since Franklin was only wielding a toy gun (both Johnny and Ben examine the gun once it was shot) hinting that perhaps some of Franklin's reality altering abilities have resurfaced. The Future Foundation Time later, the Human Torch dies at the hands of Annihiuls saving his family, the Fantastic Four disband and becomes the Future Foundation. Due the presence of Reed Richards of alternate universes, Mr. Fantastic made an alliance with many villains such as Mad Thinker, AIM, Wizard, Diablo and High Evolutionary to plan how to stop them. Then they lead the battle to High Evolutionary's city where one of the Richards escaped with Doctor Doom and the others two were captured by the Kree army. After returning to Baxter Building, Richards reunited other heroes to fight the Inhumans in Attilan, but at the time they where preparing to go at the rooftop, a Kree invasion started. Reed used Iron Man's armor and Sue's power to create a force field around Manhattan, at the same time the Cult of the Negative Zone opened the portal to the Negative Zone after Spider-Man failed at stop them, the portal revealed a living Johhny Storm with a enslaved Annihilus. Then Johnny gathered the team drawing with fire the symbolical "4" at the sky above the Baxter Building. Reed, Sue, Ben and Peter boarded one of the Annihilation Wave's ships controlled by Johnny, who used the rest of the ships to battle the Kree army until the Inhumans asked to finish them by their own hand. Meanwhile the other heroes on Earth where dealing with the scraps of the battle which could damage the Earth, Reed and Sue summons Galactus, who destroys completely the Kree army. Meanwhile, in Latveria, Nathaniel, Valeria and the rest of the Future Foundation helps the Reed-Alpha from the other universe to rebuild the Bridge (an interdimensional portal) to return to his universe, but the Mad Celestials kill him, as well as Doctor Doom. Using the bridge, the Mad Celestials appeared to destroy this universe. Although the team tried to use the Hub (a weapon of mass destruction created by the Reeds), they couldn't defeat the Mad Celestials. Then, a future version of Valeria and Franklin appeared. | Powers = Valeria is the second child of Reed Richards and Susan Storm; she was tested for superpowers by her father, Mister Fantastic, and found to have no superhuman abilities. However, she has recently demonstrated the ability to generate force fields. In a recent adventure , Johnny Storm traveled to an alternate future and was saved from Doombots by a grown-up Valeria. She had a superior version of her mother's invisibility powers, allowing her to shield someone's bioelectric aura, kinetic energy, heat energy, and other evidence of their existence. | Abilities = There have been indications she does possess heightened intelligence. She is seen to complete a Rubik's Cube with her father saying that she will be playing chess by the time she is twoFantastic Four: The Eedding. In issue 573 she claimed that she was smarter than her father. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Storm Family Category:Richards Family Category:Geniuses Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Force Field